The Mystery Of The Chamber Of Secrets
by huffleclaw22
Summary: After Hermione is petrified Harry and Ron recieve help from unlikely sources. Can the golden duo plus Neville along with Hufflepuffs Ernie, Hannah, and Susan solve the mystery of what truly lies inside the chamber, where it is, and who's behind the attacks? NOT TO BE UPDATED UNTIL A FEW CHAPTERS INTO "MAGIC CAN'T SAVE YOU NOW". Sorry for any inconvenience (sp?).


**A/N:** I do **NOT** own Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, any HP character names/locations/objects, etc. belong to JK Rowling. She's awesome and a total genius and I could never write something so AMAZING. **REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. :)**

**This *basically* follows the plot of HP COS but it begins right after Hermione is petrified and Harry and Ron recieve help from unexpected sources (as in, characters that didn't have a big part in the actual movie are helping Ron and Harry figure out the mystery of the Chamber Of Secrets).**

* * *

~Unexpected Help~

McGonnagal left the hospital wing. Ron and Harry stared at Hermione in complete and utter shock. They knew she was Muggle-Born but never expected someone as brilliant as she to get petrified like that.

"Oh Hermione..." Harry shook his head.

Ron was examining the mirror "I still dunno why she was carrying this around," he said.

Harry shrugged "Just another mystery I guess."

"We definitely need to confront Hagrid now," Harry told Ron.

"I guess," Ron shrugged. "Come on, we'll be late for Potions," he said, grabbing Harry's arm.

"Yeah, let's go. Last thing we need is a detention from Snape if we're late," Harry muttered. Ron snickered.

They ran down to the Slytherin Dungeon into Snape's classroom, just barely making it on time. "Whew!" Ron breathed, slumping into his seat. Harry plopped down beside him and opened his Potions book. He could see Ernie MacMillan and Hannah Abbott staring at them, he looked down to avoid their judgemental glares.

Snape came out of his office. "Good afternoon class," he said in his typical drone.

"Good afternoon Professor Snape," the class repeated.

Snape nodded with satisfaction. "Now before we begin, please get into groups of six," he instructed.

"Six?" Ron groaned.

"We could always pair up with Dean, Seamus, and Neville." Harry suggested.

"Not likely." Ron told him nodding at Dean and Seamus joining Zach Smith, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin, and Leanne.

"Okay, nevermind." Harry looked around the room. "There's always Neville."

Ron looked up to see Ernie MacMillan standing over him "We'll work with you, Hannah, Susan, and I." he said.

"Oh, erm, thanks...hey Harry," Ron nudged Harry. "Yeah pull up a few chairs," Harry managed a small smile. The Hufflepuffs pulled up their chairs and sat down. "One problem, there's still only five of us," Ernie said.

Hannah Abbott smiled "Hey Neville, come here!"

Neville rushed over with his chair. "Th..thanks." he stammered.

"No, thank you! Erm, I mean...no problem," Hannah blushed. She had a secret crush on Neville that only Susan Bones knew about.

Susan elbowed her "Some secret if you're really trying to keep it! Don't be so obvious!" she whispered. Hannah blushed again "I know! It slipped out!" she whispered back, Susan rolled her eyes. Luckily, Neville had no idea what was going on.

"NOW." Snape's voice boomed over the chatter of the class, everyone looked up.

"If you'll turn your attention to the board-I put up all the ingredients that you'll need to make your Wiggenweld Potion, they're also in your textbooks on page 206," he said. "Begin."

Ron and Neville went to grab some flasks from the back. "Here we can use my cauldron," Susan offered.

"Okay." Hannah looked through the ingredients list and instructions on page 206. "Looks like we'll need a stewed mandrake, two drops of honeywater, sloth brain mucus?, moondew drops, salamander blood, ten lionfish spines, a unicorn horn, and wolfsbane," she read.

"Got it," Ernie said, placing the ingredients on the table.

"Hey Potter," he poked Harry's arm across the table.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for what I said, Hannah told me she noticed you eavesdropping, we feel really bad because we know that you wouldn't dare hurt Hermione Granger, and she was petrified just like Justin was, so sorry for ever suspecting you."

Hannah slapped Ernie's arm "I told you it wasn't Harry!" Susan rolled her eyes at Ernie. "Yeah!"

Harry laughed "Its no problem guys, actually Ron and I are trying to find the real culprit," he said the second part in a low whisper so Malfoy and his goons wouldn't hear from the table next to them.

"I'll bet it's Malfoy!" Ernie whispered.

"No I don't think so, that'd be too easy," Harry replied.

Hannah and Susan's mouth's dropped. "You don't?" Hannah asked, shocked.

"Nah, I mean Malfoy's a real git, but we did some spying and he admitted he didn't know who was behind the attacks," Ron told them.

"It's true. They were saying at breakfast how they used polyjuice potion to turn into Crabbe and Goyle...that's how Hermione got turned into a cat!" Neville exclaimed.

"Shush!" Harry snapped as Snape walked past their table.

"Sorry!" Neville whispered.

"Polyjuice Potion? But that's illegal isn't it?" Hannah asked in a low whisper after Snape was back at his desk.

"Yeah, but we had to do it," Ron stated simply. Ernie stared in disbelief, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Susan rolled her eyes "Am I the only one brewing this potion here?"

"Sorry," they all mumbled, going back to tending to the potion.

"You'll have to show me how to make that some time, I want to turn into Dumbledore so I can fire Lockhart!" Ernie laughed.

"Shut up Ernie, Lockhart's amazing!" Susan gushed, Hannah nodded. "Guys..." she muttered.

"Erm guys...is the potion supposed to be doing that?" Neville asked. They all peered into the cauldron, it was purple.

"Uh, no...I think it's supposed to be green!" Hannah slapped her forehead.

"Now what?" Ron groaned.

"Snape's not going to be too pleased with us," Neville observed, Snape was coming over to check on them.

Snape peered into the cauldron "What have we here?" he asked.

"I don't know what went wrong Sir-" Harry began.

"This appears to be a group who'd rather talk then brew a correct potion, F." Snape muttered, walking away.

Ron shook his head "Good thing Hermione's not here, she'd be pissed!"

Harry laughed "Yeah."

"Well atleast it didn't explode like Seamus'..." Neville observed. They all turned around, how did Seamus always manage to blow everything up? Mandy Brocklehurst was wafting away the green smoke and Leanne cringed from the horrible smell.

Snape was distracted so they went back to their conversation. "So anyways, you said before that you want to track down the real culprit?" Ernie asked.

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"Alright, we want to help," Ernie said.

Harry's mouth dropped "You do?"

Hannah and Susan were gaping at Ernie "We do?"

Ernie nodded "Yeah. Justin was our friend, Hermione was yours, we'll help you," he said firmly.

"Fine," Harry shook Ernie's hand across the table.

"So where do we start?" Hannah asked.

"Meet Ron and I in the Library after dinner, we'll fill you in on what we've already figured out," Harry told them.

"C-can I help too?" Neville asked.

"Sure, we can use all the help we can get," Harry replied, smiling.

Hannah did a fist pump under the table. Susan rolled her eyes again "You almost hit my leg!" she hissed.

"Sorry!" Hannah whispered.

Snape came back over to their table "May I suggest less talking and more concentrating next time?"

"Sorry Professor," Hannah said, looking down.

Snape stalked off back to his desk. "Clean up your tables then you can go." he dismissed the class.


End file.
